


The Florist

by astrography



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrography/pseuds/astrography
Summary: Bin wants nothing more than a chance - a moment - to meet the author, to hear these words dance on his lips, willing to give any excuse to live out the daydream of what could be.Or, when Bin receives flowers but falls in love with the florist
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Florist

“Hey, these came for you again.”

A bouquet of flowers sat vibrant in his roommate’s hands. Bin nearly stumbles as he rushes to take it.

“Oh, pass it!”

“I don’t get it. Why do you keep leading the poor guy on if you know you don’t like him.”

Grabbing the bouquet out of Myungjun’s hands, Bin spins it until he finds the small square of paper that hangs on the side. He rips it off and sets the flowers down.

“Because of this.” He says, raising it high as if to worship it.

Myungjun glances at the paper then back at Bin. “The tag?”

“No,” he says, melting into his seat. “The _words_ on the tag.”

As the pounding in his chest reaches his ears, he turns the paper over to read the message:

_Give me a moment in your arms and there we’ll lie in harmony_

He lets out a breathy laugh, only meant for himself but not minding if the world hears. Here he stands in his two-bedroom apartment in a neighborhood only an earshot away from the big city swooning over a note from a faceless author.

Bin had started to receive bouquets of flowers weeks ago from a suitor he had no interest in. Yet before he knew it, he had started looking forward to these weekly deliveries, unintentionally memorizing the delivery schedule and standing by the door ready to open it when the doorbell rang. But it wasn’t the suitor that stole his affection. Not the flowers. It was the handwritten letters that came with it.

“Let me see that.” His roommate plucks the paper from his clenched hands.

Myungjun reads it and laughs.

“What?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re in love with the florist who wrote these notes.”

Bin blushes. “Maybe. Okay, just give it back,” he says as he lunges for the paper.

“Dude, they’re probably randomly generated by a computer app then he just writes it.”

“I know.”

He knows, but he’s still drawn to the shadow of its writer. The messages could be from an app. Then again, how could these ever be from a database? No computer could come up with a string of words so heavy with desire and longing, it could never paint a picture so rich with joy and tender affection. No. Not a computer. And Bin wants nothing more than a chance - a moment - to meet the author, to hear these words dance on his lips, willing to give any excuse to live out the daydream of what could be.

\---

Two weeks passed and their doorstep is bare of any floral delivery.

Stepping away from the window where he watched a handful of delivery trucks pass by, Bin slumps into the sofa with a sigh.

“Why hasn’t another one come yet?”

“Maybe it was a 3-month subscription and three months is up,” Myungjun snickers.

Bin stares into the distance in silence, eyes squinted deep in thought.

“But I need to know.”

“So what are you going to do? Visit the flower shop and meet the dude?”

Bin cranes his head toward Myungjun in sudden amusement. “That’s a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter was short and sweet (just like Jinwoo). Chapter 2 (final) coming soon!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> I started a poetry blog! Follow me on IG: @iamannienomis


End file.
